Sueños
by Rida
Summary: Cap 5! Se descubrira que le ocurrio a Herm! y tambien se sabran las consecuencias de lo que ocurrirá...a draco le han dado el permiso...¿Pero de que? Leed y vereis ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAP gracias a tods las personas que me han apoyado!
1. Default Chapter

Cap 1

Preguntas sin respuestas

Para saber si una amistad esta forjada por un hilo resistente como es el de el cariño, para saber si un amor es verdadero, para saber si estas en el lugar elegido...

El buscaba en libros estas preguntas, preguntas que no se pueden responder con simples palabras, respuestas que son inexplicables, sensaciones que solo las puede sentir uno mismo.

No sabía porque insistía buscar respuestas a lo imposible, ya, después de un tiempo habia caído en los brazos de la desesperación, buscaba inconscientemente en el nido del saber escrito en el seno de la sabiduría, buscaba en su santuario, buscaba en la biblioteca.

Solo con ver las estanterías llenas de libros que habia leído infinitas veces se le aligeraba el peso del estomago que llevaba a cuestas por todos los lugares, y que veía que jamás se iba a deshacer de ello.

Solo se olvidaba de sus grandes problemas, y a la vez tan estúpidos a ojos de los demás cuando dormía, cuando descansaba en su cama que ya ni siquiera le daba comodidad, que ya no sentía la calidez que le proporcionaban las sabanas todas las noches. Solo se olvidaba de ellos cuando caía en el subconsciente, cuando leía, cuando se introducía en cada palabra de un libro, cuando sentía los labios candentes del personaje besando a su amado, imaginándose que le besaba a él.

Maldita sea, amaba a un personaje que no existía, amaba a un héroe que estaba en su mente, amaba a un ser rondaba en su cabeza, que estaba muerto, o peor, que jamás ha existido.

Amaba a Harry Potter.

¿Como comenzó esta historia? ¿Cómo empezó a caer en su demencia? ¿Cómo creyó haberse enamorado de él?

Parece un poco tonto, pero comenzó con un libro, si, con esas paginas que se reúnen entre dos tapas de cartón, porque a simple vista es eso.

Pero para el no, para él ese libro le enseñó a escribir, le enseño a llorar, le enseñó a sentir, aprendió a valorar las minucias de este mundo que la mayoría de las personas no aprecian.

Todas las noches soñaba con las historias inventadas por él, en la que siempre, él era el protagonista junto con el héroe que amaba con cada partícula de su ser.

¡Pobre iluso! Hasta él sabia que no existía tal mundo con magia, sabia que no existía el amor con toda la intensidad que escribía en cada historia.

Y eso le hacia sentir rabia, aunque, como se dijo antes él era un iluso y creía en la existencia de la magia.

Una y otra vez leía y escribía, lloraba y amaba con mas fuerza.

Una noche, como otra cualquiera estaba abriendo sus sentimientos como de buena gana podía; escribiendo.

Nunca pensó en publicar ninguna de sus historias, las veía demasiado personal para que las leyese otra persona, pues expresaba los acontecimientos de una manera que el único que lo podría entender era el.

Fueron muchas las horas, no sabía decir cuantas las que estuvo escribiendo cosas sin sentido hasta que sus padres decidieron irse a dormir pues Morfeo les llamaba.

El se quedo bastante rato mas hasta que el dolor de cabeza se le hizo inaguantable, un dolor tan fuerte que el habría pensado estar muerto si no hubiese sido porque cayo al suelo inconsciente retorciéndose de dolor y gritando; ya no sabia que es lo que hacia su cuerpo, el esta demasiado ocupado en su dolor.

De repente empezó a dar vueltas a una velocidad de vértigo, o eso creía que le ocurría, los colores de sus objetos, de sus libros se mezclaban formando un color grisáceo.

Así estuvo durante muchas horas, hasta que despertó Draco Malfoy.


	2. CaP 2

Se levanto en su habitación de frías paredes, como siempre habia hecho desde que llego hace 6 años a Hogwarts.

Camino con sus pies descalzos por el suelo de mármol negro que cubría su recámara, hasta llegar a las duchas, se desvistió y se acerco hasta el plato de la ducha donde abrió y el plateado grifo del agua caliente.

Sentía como caían las templadas gotas por su cabello rubio y resbalaban por su espalda, mientras caían mas gotas de la ducha mas calientes todavía.

Llevaba semanas soñando esos extraños sueños que le desagradaban obviamente porque el protagonista del sueño, él, estaba enamorado de Potter.

Se agito la cabeza para exterminar esos pensamientos, pero no conseguía saber por que pensaba que Harry Potter era una leyenda, por que soñaba que nunca existió por qué soñaba que escribía historias sobre él, tal vez las preguntas que buscaba respuestas en el sueño era lo que le hacía falta para ser un humano de verdad.

Pero realmente, a el le gustaba no ser como los demás.

Cerró el grifo de la ducha y cogió una toalla blanca que se ató a la cintura, salió del plato de la ducha con los pies descalzos, siempre le gusto andar sin zapatos.

Se secó y se vistió, y por ultima vez se miró al espejo para verse y admirarse, se gustaba a sí mismo, le gustaba su propio pelo, su cuerpo, todo menos sus ojos.

Ese color grisáceo le hacia verse débil, según su criterio, los hubiera preferido negros, profundos para causar respeto, cosa que ya causaba con su presencia, con su voz, con ese desprecio que le caracterizaba, pero él quería mas.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.**

Era la hora de levantarse, puso sus pies en el suelo de madera de su habitación y, a pesar de no ser fría, profirió un escalofrío. Se puso sus zapatillas rojas y ando hacia las duchas con paso ligero.

Se duchó y se secó, como siempre se miró al espejo y se tapó su cicatriz, su peor rasgo, no le gustaba nada, quería pasar desapercibido por eso se peinaba su pelo rebelde tapándose la cicatriz como podía y bajo a la sala común a esperar a su amigo Ron.

"Ron date prisa, llegamos tarde"decía Harry, la costumbre de repetir siempre lo mismo por las mañanas le hacia decirlo con voz cansada.

"Ya voy Harry, es que no encuentro el pergamino de Transformaciones, y hay que entregárselo a Mac Gonagall ahora"

"Esta aquí Ron, vamos, que llegamos tarde" respondió Harry.

El pelirrojo salió con una velocidad increíble y cogió el pergamino, y mientras lo enrollaba salía por la sala común sin esperar a su amigo.

"Así me gusta, con energía por la mañana"dijo Harry, mientras

salía corriendo detrás de Ron para alcanzarle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Slytherin caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts luciendo su elegancia por todo su cuerpo, y saludando a toda la gente, que, para el merecía ser saludado con sus arrastradas palabras, caminaba sin mirar al suelo, con la cabeza alta.

Harry y Ron corrían juntos por los pasillos, pero a Harry ello no le impedía saludar a cualquier conocido que pasara.

Ron corría delante de Harry, y cuando tenían que girar a la derecha, sólo el pelirrojo giró a la bifurcación derecha, mientras Harry corría sin sentido, sumido en los pensamientos hacia el frente cuando chocó con su mayor enemigo.

_Tan distintos y tan iguales a la vez_

"Quien co...¡Potter! Cómo no ibas a ser tu, eres el único torpe que hay aquí"

"Cállate Malfoy, tu también te podrías haber apartado ¿no?" respondió Harry, mientras se levantaba del suelo, una vez haberlo conseguido, le tendió el brazo a Malfoy para ayudarle a levantarse con una mirada que nadie podría haber interpretado, menos él.

En esa mirada se compartieron unos segundos donde no existian mas que ellos, Harry y Draco, nadie mas.

En esa mirada supo que no debía volver a hacerlo.

"¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué me levante con tu ayuda?"una risa estridente salió de los finos labios de Draco Malfoy.

"Que te den Malfoy" Harry se marchó recogiendo sus cosas y avergonzado por haberle ofrecido ayuda a su enemigo.

Pero, ¿por qué tenían que ser enemigos? Nadie les estaba obligando a serlo, por lo menos por su parte, no.

Solo los que le rodean son las que piensan que dos personas tan distintas no deben de llevarse bien.

Ellos tenían que seguirle el juego al destino que tendrían marcado de por vida.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-

Después de las clases, Harry se permitió faltar al entrenamiento de quidditch, se fue a la Sala Común y se sentó en su sillón favorito, al lado de la chimenea donde las llamas chisporroteaban alegremente, se acomodó con la cabeza estaba entre sus piernas.

Solo deseaba pensar.

¿Por qué le ofreció ayuda a Malfoy?¿Por qué extendió el brazo? ¿Había algo que le hubiese indicado que lo hiciera?

Buscó en su mente una respuesta durante unos segundos, buscando con rapidez, pero por todos los rincones.

Si, claro que la habia, era por su propia voluntada, porque creia haber visto a un Draco que no era con el que se cruzaba en los pasillos.

Veía un Draco humano.

.¨.¨.¨. .¨.¨.¨. .¨.¨.¨. .¨.¨.¨. .¨.¨.¨. .¨.¨.¨. .¨.¨.¨. .¨.¨.¨. .¨.¨.¨. .¨.¨.¨. .¨.¨.¨. .¨.¨.¨. .¨.¨.¨. .¨.¨.¨. .

¿Pero, que le pasaba a Potter? Mejor dicho, ¿qué le pasaba a él mismo?

Últimamente estaba muy agradable, o a lo mejor el sueño que tuvo le produjo alguna que otra sensación y le hizo cambiar su forma de ver a Potter.

¿Por qué no le aceptó el brazo?¿Por qué no le correspondió a la mirada? No lo hizo porque no quisiera, se sentía obligado a no aceptar algo de su mayor enemigo, pero el problema era que a Draco no le importaba hacer amistad con él.

Estaba harto de odiar a alguien por ser quien es, por ser su apellido Malfoy, ese maldito apellido le había traído mas alegrías que desgracias.

No, ¿Pero qué le estaba pasando?¿Por qué pensaba en Potter?¿Ese sueño le había trastocado la mente?

Salió al pasillo a dar una vuelta, su ronda como prefecto de la casa de Slytherin.

Atravesó el retrato de la Sra. Gorda despidiéndose de Ron y Hermione.

Era mejor que se marchara, el no hacía nada allí, quizás Ron y Hermione querían estar juntos.

Cogió su capa invisible, y después de tres pasos fuera de su sala común se puso la capa.

Mucho mejor, estaba más seguro. Caminaba por pasillos y pasillos mientras pensaba en el choque con Malfoy.

Era una tontería pensaba una parte de su cerebro, pero la otra parte decía que si Malfoy hubiese aceptado la mano de Harry podría haber empezado una amistad.

Pero estaba destinado; tienen que odiarse, aunque no haya causa, se deben odiar.

Pero, ¿quién les obligaba a hacerlo? Nadie. ¿Por qué no ser amigos? No lo sabía.

Claro y oscuro, bueno y malo, Jing y Jang, Malfoy y Potter.

_Los polos opuestos se atraen_

Vagaban por el pasillo dos almas diferentes, unidas por lo poco que tienen en común.

El rubio paseaba por el vestíbulo cuando el chico moreno, invisible, le observaba desde las escaleras.

Nunca se había fijado en ese porte, si, arrogante, si, elegante, pero a la vez muy atractiva.

Nunca se había fijado en los ojos grises que detrás de ellos escondían grandes secretos que Harry Potter se habia propuesto a descubrir fuere como fuere.

Nunca se había parado a pensar si Draco Malfoy lloraba, pero ahora tenia la prueba, si que tenia sentimientos.

Estaba llorando.

OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo OoOo

En el vestíbulo habían terminado los pies de Draco, pero su mente estaba todavía en la noche anterior, analizando ese sueño.

Tenía razón ese chico que buscaba las respuestas, ¿dónde, qué y cuando vendrá el amor?

Nadie, nadie se había enamorado de Draco Malfoy, las obsesiones, las atracciones hacia su cuerpo.

Pero eso no le servia al rubio, nadie le conocía de verdad, sus lágrimas empiezan a llenar los ojos de tristeza y a hacerle brillar ese iris de color gris helado.

Ni siquiera él sabía quien era, ya no había retorno, sus lágrimas pendían de un hilo, al igual que sus sentimientos.

Se apoyó en una pared del vestíbulo, y mientras resbalaba hacia el suelo lloraba, lloraba sin sentido, sin saber por qué sin saber qué quería decir ese sentimiento que le hacia presión en el pecho.

Necesitaba ayuda, ahora mas que nunca, ahora, cuando siempre la rechazo, al igual que esa misma mañana rechazó la mano del joven Potter.

De repente algo insólito paso, , alguien que estaba en las escaleras se acercó y le abrazó, y en su oído susurró unas palabras:

"Tranquilo Draco, yo estoy aquí" le decía meciéndole.

Draco jamás nadie le había llamado así, con tanta dulzura, con un cariño que jamás olvidaría, su primer abrazo, y con alguien que no sabía quien era.

La cabeza del rubio se elevó unos centímetros, y cuando vio que era el chico de ojos verdes, se tambaleó y salió corriendo, sin saber por qué, salió corriendo sin querer, salió corriendo por miedo.

Salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, sin pensar lo que habría ocurrido, sin pensar quien era.

_Sólo quería recordar lo que pasó, no quien fue el que lo hizo y tampoco lo que ocurrirá después _

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Continuará...

Bueno, aquí esta el Cap 2, espero que les guste, siento no haber dicho anteriormente que los personajes y los nombres y todo eso son propiedad de J.K Rowling (la mata Sirius , todavía estoy dolida por eso)

Por Favor si quereis que siga o que me calle y le de al remove story (para borrarla)decídmelo por favor...

Siento tener que informarles que solo hay una manera de que yo me entere...

¡REVIEW!

Muchos Besos

Desde España

NäTÿBläCK RiDa

**_Quizás la mayor equivocación acerca de la soledad es que cada cual va por el mundo creyendo ser el único que la padece_.**


	3. CaP 3

Holaaa ya estoy aqui para daros un poco el rollo!!! bueno este cap no es que este extremadamente bien...

no queria hacer propaganda, pero es que hoy he leido el cap 20 de el pianista (Lira garbo) y os lo recomiendo a todas...es muy bonito

bueno a lo que iba hoy ha salido el dvd de harry potter y el prisionero de azkaba, ya se que no tiene ni punto de comparacion con el libro, pero me gusto la peli asi que me la voy a comprar!!

Bueno se acerca el viernes y con el 3 dias mas de vacaciones asi que a lo mejor actualizo antes del miercoles que viene...no se, no me comprometo, porque puede pasa cualquier cosa...(lo hago todo a ultima hora xD

Por fin acabo los examenes!!! menos mal!! aunque las notas no sean muy buenas, ya queda menos para navidad y el invierno, mi temporada favorita!!

Tambien estoy escribiendo de forma ilegal(tranquilas no infringo leyes)solo que mis amigas me dicen que no haga estas cosas porque estoy loco (tal vez es cierto) pero no me va a impedir que lea (habeis visto moulin rouge? pues lo escritores en esa epoca eran despreciados, pues eso me pasa a mi jeje)pero de todas formas quiero mucho a todos mis amigos!!!

Y por ultimo, y por ello lo mas importante os queria dar las gracias por los RR!!! Gracias!!!!!!!!!BSSSSSSS a tods

**ale.:**Tranquila!! ya esta aqui (te diria que lo bueno se hace esperat, pero no creo que sea para tanto...)xD

**Lena: **hola!! muchisimas gracias!!! ups! bueno pues entonces me remito Ying Yang!jejje!! bueno pues aqui tienes el 3 chap! a ver si te gusta!!¿guapo Draco?¿solo guapo? Es preciossisisisisiissimo!!! jeje un beso

**Aidee**: Vale vale, sta bien, no la borro!!!!muchas gracias!!!!y un abrazo

**Riku Lupin**: aqui esta el cap muchas gracias!!!!

**Hata shinomori**: Hola preciosa!!! gracias!! la escena del abrazo no se de donde la saqué, salio ella solita jeje Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!

Bueno, ahora sip! a leerr!!!!!!!

CAP 3

Harry se cayó al suelo, no sabia que le pasaba últimamente, pero hacia cosas sin pensar, lo peor es que luego suelen pasar factura.

Se preguntaba por qué Draco salió corriendo, ya le habia visto, o eso creía.

Se arrastró hasta la pared donde segundos antes estaba abrazando a Draco y se sentó sujetándose la cabeza con una mano; su pose clásica para ponerse a pensar.

Quería llorar, quería arrancarse todo lo que tenia ahí en el pecho, pero por mas que apretaba los ojos, ni una lagrima caía, ni una señal de dolor en su rostro se encontraba cuando decidió levantarse y subirse a dormir.

Todavía seguía corriendo por pasillos hasta que su cansancio le impidió correr mas y continuo andando.

Observaba las paredes de esos pasillos, y no eran como los comunes en Hogwarts que eran de piedras oscuras y frías, estas paredes estaban tapizadas en un color escarlata oscuro.

De no ser por unas antorchas que producían leves parpadeos de luz, la oscuridad reinaría en ese lugar.

Parecía que era el lugar que llevaba buscando hace días Draco, un sitio para pensar, gritar, cantar, llorar, y, resumiendo para desahogarse.

Llegó hasta el fondo del pasillo y vio una puerta de madera de roble con unas florituras en el marco de color dorado.

Abrió la puerta con temor a encontrarse cualquier cosa, pues su imaginación estaba volando mientras pensaba que era una especie de santuario, y, desde hace unos días, su imaginación no acertaba con la realidad.

Giró el pomo dorado de la puerta y empujó, no le costo mucho trabajo abrir, pero si asimilar la belleza de lo que miraban esos ojos grises.

Harry llegó a su casa con la intención de acostarse y dormir, o por lo menos intentarlo.

Subió las escaleras de caracol mientras se desabrochaba la túnica, cuando llego arriba de las escaleras, abrió la puerta y, como esperaba estaba todo en el perfecto ambiente, se respiraba el aroma del sueño.

Cuanto más se acercaba Harry a su cama con doseles, mas claramente oía los pasos de Morfeo que le venía a buscar para llevarlo durante unas horas a su propio santuario,

La nada.

**&&&**

Se despertó como si no hubiese dormido nada, su primera vista del mundo en ese día fueron unos ojos azulados que le observaban con diversión.

"Harry, Harry vamos, fíjate, esta vez te tengo que despertar yo"decía el penúltimo de los hermanos Weasley.

Su cerebro fue recordando, por una milésima de segundo, se habia sentido muy bien, pero nada mas recordar se habia echado abajo.

Nada mas recordar lo que paso anoche, el abrazo, las lagrimas, la forma de pensar hacia Draco, todo.

Pero, por un momento se le ocurrió pensar en que pasaría cuando se cruzase con Malfoy por los pasillos; a lo mejor ya no se peleaban, o al lo mejor ni le miraba, quien sabe, lo mejor era levantarse y comprobarlo.

Salía de la sala común con Ron y Hermione que discutían detrás, al parecer era algo muy importante, pues sus gritos eran estremecedores.

"HERMIONE, POR FAVOR, NO ME NIEGUES QUE NO TE PASA NADA, PORQUE SI TE OCURRE ALGO, Y CREO QUE DEBERIAS CONTÁRMELO"

"RON YA TE DIJE QUE NO, QUE NO ME PASA NADA, EN SERIO, SOLO ME DUELE UN POCO LA CABEZA"

Harry pensaba en sus cosas mientras ellos dos gritaban como locos, pensaba en que lo que más deseaba ahora era un lugar donde el silencio reinara y donde la luz no existiera.

Caminaban hacia el gran comedor ya para cenar, se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

Harry se sentía observado por alguien, hasta que se le ocurrió la remota idea de darse la vuelta y mirar hacia la mesa de las serpientes.

Unos ojos grises fríos como un témpano de hielo le perforaba su mirada cálida esmeralda.

Lo que se transmitió en esa mirada es demasiado como para poderse explicar con palabras, demasiado odio, demasiada pasión, demasiado perdón y plegarias de ayuda.

Demasiado de todo y mucho de cada cosa.

Apartó la vista con un poco de resentimiento, ¡cómo le hubiera gustado acercarse y mantenerle la mirada, a escasos centímetros de él!

Desayunó y se levantó de la mesa para ir a hacer una tarea de transformaciones que tenia pendiente.

Se despidio de sus amigos a la puerta de la biblioteca y entró.

Una luz anaranjada muy leve, pero suficiente para ver los libros llenaba la sala, al igual que el silencio que reinaba, solo se oía el rasgar de las plumas en el pergamino y el pasar las hojas de los numerosos libros.

El tiempo se le echo encima, ya eran las doce e iban a cerrar la sala, cuando una ventana se abrió por accidente y tiro un pergamino enrollado de Harry, donde estaba escrito todo el trabajo.

Este cilindro fue rodando por el suelo y se metió debajo de una mesa. Harry lo siguió a cuatro patas, se puso debajo de la mesa cuando las luces se apagaron y se oyó cerrar la puerta.

"Genial, ahora me quedare aquí"dijo Harry con fastidio.

Después de una hora decidió dar vueltas por la amplia biblioteca con pasos lentos mientras recorría con sus ojos todos los libros que ahí se encontraban.

Unos pasos lejanos llegaron hasta el oído de Harry. Se escondió otra vez debajo de la mesa y apago las luces con un movimiento de su varita.

Entro alguien, Harry pudo deducir que una chica no era, pues los zapatos eran como los suyos, y una chica no los llevaría jamás.

La respiración de Harry se acelero cuando vio que los pies de ese alguien se pararon justo donde se encontraba él.

La persona misteriosa se agacho, y Harry pudo percibir unos ojos grises que le miraban con diversión.

"Al parecer me ha salido bastante bien el plan" dijo Draco "puedes seguir ahí, si quieres, pero por mí prefiero que salgas, no me es muy agradable que me este besando los pies alguien como tu..."

Harry se levanto y se miraron con un desprecio mutuo.

"¿Y ese plan tan maravilloso, Malfoy?"pregunto

Draco se acerco y le dijo:

"me apetecía un poco de diversión"

"Ah, y yo soy tu nuevo juguete"sacó en conclusión Harry

"evidentemente sí"

Dios mío que me esta pasando, por que hago esto-pensaba Harry

Mientras pensaba eso y muchas mas cosas Harry se acercaron a él y le dijo:

"Ni lo sueñes"

Harry salió con paso decidido, aunque no lo mismo se podía decir de su mente.

Cuando atravesaba el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca (pues el rubio sé la habia dejado abierta)Draco le agarro de un brazo, y le robo un beso de sus labios, un beso de furia, un beso de dolor un beso de asco.

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió sucuerpo, un rubor en sus mejillas le hizo presa de su calor.

Pero, pero que estoy haciendo, es un Malfoy, pero ¿y qué? Aunque no lo fuera tampoco quiero hacer esto-se engañaba Harry

Rompió el contacto con sus labios, le dedico una mirada al rubio que no poseía nada en su interior y se marchó, dolorido por lo que habia hecho, y por haber perdido una oportunidad.

Continuara...

Desde España

NätÿBläcK RiDa

En la vida hay tres cosas que nunca vuelven atrás: La flecha soltada, la palabra dicha y la oportunidad perdida.


	4. CaP 4

Wolas!! ya estoy aqui para daros un rato el rollo jejeje bueno, a ver, mis avisos...

**1º >** Gracias por todos los Reviews que me habeis mandado, pretendia actualizar dentro de un par de dias, pero decidi que mejor hoy, asi que aqui estoy...

**2º >** Desafortunada, o afortunadamente, este es el penultimo capitulo de "Sueños", si, ya se que es demasiado corto, pero estos son mis principios de escritora y no creo que sea muy bueno hacer una historia de muchos capitulos (pero no me faltan ganas)

**3º >** Estoy ideando otra historia, ya tengo los primeros capitulos y hecho en mi mente la trama, no me fue muy dificil sacarla, pues esta basada en hechos reales...ya lo vereis

CONTESTACION A RR:

**Liuny**:Bueno wapa! ya estoy aqui asi que ponte a leer y opina jeje muchas graciasss

**Cerdo Volador**: Wenassss aki ya tienes el 4º cap y gracias por dejarm un RR

**LauritaBlack:** ola preciosa!!! gracias por leerme!! ten en cuenta que no he explicado mucho la opinion que tiene Harry de Draco (tranquila no es mala) solo, que a lo mejor si que le intimida un poco!! jeje. Tu escribes tmb? si eso dime tus fics y ya me leere alguno, seguro que ves un rr mio por ahi Besos y Gracias!!

**Riku Lupin**: Ola wapa!! gracias! esque yo creo que si los chicos nohacieran las cosas por impulsos a lo mejor no habria historia ni nada, no se...es mi opinion jeje la verdad es qe el final lo tengo ya hecho, pero no se si lo cambiaré...bueno, ya veremos muchas gracias y sigue leyendome!!

Y ahora si!! lo que estabais esperando!! el CAP 4!!

Cap 4: **"Dallas"**

Draco se quedó quieto, en la posición en la que le dejó Harry, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entre abiertos, confuso y dolido.

Confuso por no saber por qué había hecho eso, por qué se había lanzada, no sabia a que se debía, en que se basaba para haber tenido que hacer eso.

Fue su impulso, al verle tan indefenso, tan bello, hermoso, dulce y tierno.

Dios mío, le costaba admitirlo, pero habia besado a Harry para saber si lo que sospechaba era cierto.

Y en efecto si, estaba enamorado de el.

Maldito sueño aquel que le perseguía todas las noches, maldita su mente por pensar cosas que no tenían sentido, ni futuro.

Maldito su apellido.

Después de unos segundos de reflexión, Draco decidió salir de la biblioteca y partir a su habitación, para ver si aquel sueño que le seguía constantemente se dignaba a cambiar.

Llegó a la sala común, y se sentó en su sofá favorito de color verde esmeralda que le recordaban a esos ojos que por un momento le habían mirado a él, solo a él mismo.

En sus pensamientos sólo le rondaba la idea del por qué se había tenido que enamorar de un Gryffindor, y además de su mayor enemigo.

"Siempre me atrajo lo difícil"dijo justificándose a si mismo Draco mientras observaba la sala común.

Buscaba algo que no necesitaba desde hacía ya tiempo, un objeto que le ayudó mucho durante tiempos difíciles, él siempre estuvo ahí.

Lo llama como un ser humano cualquiera, aunque solo el sabe que es el único que guarda todos sus secretos, todas sus angustias, todas las fechas del dolor, todas sus historias y todo lo que se le ocurría por su retorcida cabeza.

Buscaba su diario de tapas doradas.

No le gustaba llamarle diario, era muy cursi, le gustaba llamarle "Dallas".

Miraba por el suelo hasta que descubrió la tapa suelta que buscaba.

Con un toque de varita se elevo la tapa y dejó ver un hermoso cuaderno dorado con relieves por los lados.

Se lo encontró un día en el desván de la mansión Malfoy mientras se escondía de su padre, pues sabia que el estaba enfadado, y sabia lo que eso suponía.

Entre cajas con artilugios de magia oscura descubrió este cuaderno de hojas blancas.

Desde ese momento decidió que ahí iba a escribir todo lo que sintiese.

No lo empezó a utilizar hasta hace dos años, por minucias incomparables con lo que le ocurría ahora, lo necesitaba así que decidió ponerse manos a la obra.

Abrió el cuaderno por la primera pagina y leyó lo que ponía de titulo, algo así como una letra de una canción muggle, creía recordar...

"_There's always that one person that will always have your  
heart."_

La canción continuaba, pero estaba borroso el resto de las letras, seguramente, como cada vez que escribía sus lagrimas corrían la tinta donde impregnaba sus sentimientos, mejor era así, pues si no un día leería y recordaría todo el dolor por el que habia pasado.

Escribió y escribió sin cesar hasta que la luz del alba le dio de lleno en sus ojos grises enrojecidos por las lagrimas que cayeron sin cesar.

Harry se levantó aunque no se había por qué, era sábado y no había descansado nada.

Decidió dar una vuelta por los jardines, mientras salía al jardín sus pensamientos.

Caminó hasta su lugar que sentía como su santuario, y como un lugar donde nadie le descubriría.

Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a pensar cosas sin sentido cuando una cabellera roja se acercaba por el jardín.

Harry se levanto de un salto y se acerco a su amigo ron que le miraba con sorpresa en su rostro infantil.

"¿que hacías ahí metido?"pregunto el pelirrojo

"nada interesante, ¿vamos a desayunar?"evadió la respuesta Harry.

Pasaron meses y la locura de Draco hacia Harry seguía aumentando, cada vez que le veía, cada vez que le oía hablar y cada vez que se daba cuenta de lo loco que estaba lo amaba mas.

Y así seguía escribiendo todo lo que le pasaba por su mente en el diario, no ponía fecha, pues las tristezas y desgracias que escribía no quería recordarlas en un futuro, solo saber que las pasó, pero no cuando, eso le causaría mas dolor.

Draco deseaba tenerlo cerca otra vez y poder decirle que lo amaba, ya no le importaba no estar correspondido, solo quería quitarse de encima ese nudo invisible que le impedía moverse y volver a ser feliz.

Si alguna vez lo había sido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El pelirrojo caminaba hacia la biblioteca cuando oyó unos gritos que provenían del baño de las chicas, el grito de una de ellas le era bastante familiar.

Se acerco a el servicio para féminas y vio que la puerta estaba abierta, así que solo estiro un poco el cuello y puedo ver a Hermione en pleno griterío con una chica, que ron suponía que fuese de Huffelpuf.

Se tiraban del pelo, y se daban patadas, Hermione tenia apretada la mandíbula, al hacer fuerza y por el dolor.

Algo muy malo tenia que haber pasado para que Hermione se pusiese de tal modo.

De repente, Hermione cayo inconsciente al suelo, pero no por ningún golpe proferido por la Huffelpuf.

Simplemente perdió la conciencia y se cayo al suelo.

Ron corrió a Hermione como un loco, se agacho y la empezó a gritar, pero no respondía.

"Hermione, Hermione ¡HERMIONE!" la tomo el pulso, lo tenia muy débil, pero ¿qué le habría pasado? Lo mejor era llevarla a la enfermería.

Cogió a Hermione en brazos, no le fue difícil porque su peso era ligero y corrió a la enfermería.

Llegó a la puerta jadeando por el cansancio y abrió la puerta; la Sra. Pomfrey estaba atendiendo a algunos enfermos, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio llegar a Ron con Hermione.

"Acuéstala en esta cama" le ordeno la sanadora

Ron lo hizo automáticamente en cuanto le habia llegado la información al cerebro.

La Sra. Pomfrey se acerco a Hermione y le analizo el ritmo del corazón con una varita.

"No te preocupes, dentro de poco se despertara"dijo Poppy mientras le abría la boca a la bruja y le metía una poción de un color naranja humeante.

"¿Qué le ha pasado? Dígame doctora"preguntó Ron

"Se puede decir que entró en una especie de sueño..."

"¿Sueño? Yo vi que estaba discutiendo con una chica, pero no creo que tenga poderes para ello...y no la veía muy cansada"respondió extrañado.

"No me refiero a esa especie de sueño...bueno márchese, aquí no puede hacer nada, venga después de la cena"se despidió Poppy.

Ron se marchó, y una vez cerrar la puerta la medimaga dijo:

"Esto es mas grave de lo que parece, avisaré a profesor Dumbledore"

_Verdaderamente ya no se qué hacer, lo he intentado todo y no puedo olvidarlo, tan solo plantearme la idea de hacerlo, de olvidarme de el me hace sentir escalofríos._

_Porque el es como mi vida, aunque no le tenga cerca, si el esta vivo yo también lo estoy..._

_¿por qué negar el destino?¿por qué tengo una ilusión?_

_El me ha despertado con miles de besos imaginarios, el me ha hecho vivir de la ilusión, y eso al descubrir la verdad me hace mucho daño._

_Bastante._

Continuará...

La canción de la portada del diario de Draco es de un dueto que hizo Usher y Alicia Keys: "My boo" es preciosa, os la recomiendo, si quereis me la podeis pedir por msn o por 

Porfa!! lo unico que os pido es que me dejeis RR!!!!!!!


	5. CaP 5 FiNaL

Wenass!! este es el ultimo cap!! juu me da mucha penita, pero bueno, todo se acaba ¿no? pero tranquilas que nos veremos en el prox fic.

Antes que nada os queria dar mil gracias a todas las personas que me han apoyado, de verdad, gracias!!

ahora a contestar a mis ultimos RR:

LauritaBlack:Ola wapa!! De verdad que te gusto? Muchas muchas gracias!! jeje si Draco y herry no se miraron en el cap anterior es porque hoy tendran su recompensa...bueno herm y ron los pongo para que hagan como de relleno (sin animo de ofender, claro) una historia integramente harry y draco no sé hacerla, tampoco la he intentado, pero no se...en el futuro...quizas!! jaja Bueno, el prox fic te lo explico al final del cap, asi que despues te enteras...xD ahora si, muchas gracias!!!

peke19:NOEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee que tal? muchas gracias por el RR my musa!! jaja bueno, ya veras como te gusta este chap ;) :P jja un beso mi niña

Riku lupin: Hola!!!!! aqui tienes el next cap a ver si te gusta!! mil gracias!!

Cerdo Volador: wolasss Ya te mande la cancion, a mi me encanta, a ver que tal te parece a ti...muchas gracias por el RR

Tal vez os hayais extrañado porque he actualizado mu pronto, es que me aburria asi que decidí subirlo mientras escuxo alejandro sanz...

a ver si os gusta...

**Cap 5: Eternamente**

Sentado esperaba algo interesante que hacer, ni Ron ni Hermione estaban allí, y tampoco sabia donde se podrían encontrar; estarán haciendo cosas de novios pensaba Harry con recelo.

Lo que no sabía es que Ron estaba esperando en la puerta de la enfermería y que Hermione estaba inconsciente en una cama de esta sala.

Después de pensar en cosas sin sentido cayó en la cuenta de algo que habia pasado hace días y que no se habia vuelto a percatar de ello, o de él.

Draco.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo nada mas pensar en él, lo tenia varios días metido en el cajón del olvido, pero era algo que no deseaba desechar a la nada.

Decidió salir, para "que le diese un poco de aire"(la verdadera causa por la que salía era por sí la casualidad quería que se cruzase con los ojos grises que le hacían escalofríos de tan solo imaginárselos.

Salió al jardín con paso lento, mirando por donde pisaba como si se le hubiese perdido algo.

Caminó y se fue a su santuario...

**¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿? **

Después de derramar mas lágrimas de sus grises ojos decidió salir para ver si se olvidaba (cosa que veía difícil) de Harry Potter y de lo que le rodeaba.

Salió al pasillo que se comunicaba con el Vestíbulo y cuando llegó a este viró hacia la derecha, para ir a la biblioteca, y sumido en sus pensamientos cayo en la cuenta de que alguien lloraba y unas voces conocidas hacían entrarle en razón.

Se acerca un poco para ver que ocurre y ve al profesor Dumbledore y a Weasley con Harry.

Deseaba marcharse, pero algo en su instinto le hizo quedarse ahí y escuchar.

Harry estaba sentado en su lugar cuando un chico pelirrojo le llamaba con todas sus fuerzas, automáticamente Harry salió del escondite y se reunió con ron.

"¿Que pasa Ron?"pregunto Harry intrigado

"vamos, deprisa, el profesor Dumbledore quiere hablar con nosotros"respondió

Salieron corriendo, el pelirrojo delante de él conduciéndole hasta la puerta de la enfermería donde estaba el anciano director aguardando la llegada de los dos amigos.

"¿Qué ocurrió profesor?"pregunto Harry

"Veréis chicos lo que os tengo que contar es algo difícil, pero creo que es lo mejor-comenzaba a decir el director con su voz serena-sabéis lo ocurrido en cuanto al estado de la señorita Granger..."

"¿Qué le pasa a Hermione?¿Profesor?"

"Bueno, la señorita Granger hoy tuvo un accidente y se encuentra en la enfermería, por lo que estoy informado el señor Weasley la vio pelearse con una alumna del colegio y de repente cayó inconsciente-hizo caso omiso a la confusión de Harry y decidió continuar-a Ron lo que le han dicho es que sufrió un leve desmayo, pero no es así-respiro pausadamente y fijo la mirada en el pelirrojo-a Hermione, lo que le ha ocurrido no era un simple desmayo, ella ha tenido durante una temporada una serie de sueños en los que puede hablar con los personajes que lo forman, como si fuese otra vida.

El problema es que no sabemos con quien sueña ni con quien habla, solo sabemos que es algo malo, y esta vez hemos tenido una prueba demasiado evidente; a la señorita Granger la quieren de alguna manera hacer desaparecer del mapa"

Ron se quedó pálido como una pared y Harry no vio otra forma de expresarse que llorando, llorando por todo lo que le ocurre y por la rabia de no poder hacer nada.

Llorando por impotencia.

Dumbledore acompaño a ron a la sala común, pero Harry no se quería mover de donde estaba, no podía creer a su mejor amiga la quisieran matar, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho ella?

Cada vez lloraba con mas fuerza, creía que no iba a poder salir de ese baño de lagrimas, continuo llorando y cayó inconsciente al suelo.

Unos ojos grises observaron toda la escena, y nada mas ver a Harry en el suelo desmayado corrió hacia él y lo cogió en brazos.

"Señor Malfoy-era Dumbledore, ya habría acompañado a Ron, pensó el rubio-sólo le pido una cosa: cuide de Harry, él esta muy triste, y la mejor forma de animarlo es que le deje ir con él, yo le justificaré las clases"

Draco no daba crédito a lo que oía, podía estar todo el tiempo con Harry, hasta que despierte, claro, no podía creer que Dumbledore lo haya permitido.

"Gracias profesor, tranquilo yo cuidaré de él"le respondió.

"Sé que lo harás, porque sé que le amas"nada mas decir eso el director se marchó dejando a Draco en posición estática, después de unos minutos se levantó con Harry en brazos.

Sabía donde le iba a llevar, lo tenia claro.

**¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? ¿?¿? **

Caminó por pasillos y pasillos con Harry en sus brazos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera de roble con unas florituras en el marco de color dorado.

Ése era su destino.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y volvió a admirar la belleza de esa sala.

Era una habitación gigante, donde una de los laterales de la sala estaba lleno de libros, libros tan antiguos que con solo mirar las hojas estas se hacían polvo.

El suelo de la sala era de madera color oscura, al igual que los muebles que la llenaban.

Por un lado de la sala habia una chimenea de piedra que estaba encendida, cuando Draco entro por primera vez se veía que el fuego no se apagaba, y ahora que caía en cuenta, su padre le habló de que el año pasado Dumbledore habló con los gigantes y les ofreció la llama del fuego eterno.

Alrededor de la chimenea, estaba una alfombra de color marrón, mezclados también con colores rojizos oscuros que le hacían parecerse a las llamas de la chimenea.

Dos sofás de cuero marrón rodeaban la alfombra, al lado de la chimenea habia un mini bar donde habia todo tipo de bebidas.

Pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Draco fue que una bella cama con doseles se encontraba en un rincón de la sala gigante.

Después de detenerse un momento para admirar todo lo que habia en esa sala, llevó a Harry a la cama con doseles y le acostó.

Se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirándolo, buscando en su piel que es lo que le había enamorado.

Ron estaba en su sofá favorito en la sala común pensando en Hermione, estaba pensando que la ultima vez que hablo con ella fue para discutir, y no era porque no la quería.

Él la amaba con todas sus fuerzas, era lo único que tenía, por ella era capaz de dar su vida, por ella él era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Se durmió sumergido en lágrimas silenciosas, llorando porque a lo mejor no volvería a ver a Hermione jamás.

Al despertar el pelirrojo vio a su profesor de pociones mirándole como cualquier cosa.

"Pro-profesor Snape ¿qué hace usted aquí?"dijo Ron

"Vamos señor Weasley, debe ir a la enfermería"respondió el profesor, y sin dar mas explicaciones se dió la vuelta de tal manera que la capa le empezó a ondear como si fuese una bandera.

Ron se levantó y se dio cuenta de que las piernas le temblaban, pero no le impidió seguir a Snape.

Fueron con paso rápido bajando las escaleras, atravesando pasillos y doblando esquinas, Ron no se había dado cuenta de lo grande que es Hogwarts.

Llegaron a la enfermería y Snape llamo a la puerta, ésta se abrió sola y pasaron.

Ron empezó a buscar la cama donde estaba Hermione.

"No la busque Weasley, no está aquí, la trasladaron a San Mungo esta noche, pero no se preocupe, la traen ahora mismo."

A Ron se le empezó a acelerar la respiración de una manera sorprendente, de echo se tocaba la parte donde se encontraba el corazón para ahogar el sonido, pues él creía que se estaba oyendo en toda la sala.

Draco miraba a Harry como si fuese lo único que habitaba en su mundo, realmente para Draco Harry es lo único que tiene, y ni siquiera lo posee de verdad.

De repente unos ojos verdes se abrieron para mirar a un chico que se asustó al repentino cambio.

Despierta, tiemblo al mirarte. 

_Dormida, me atrevo a verte, _

_Por eso, alma de mi alma, _

_Yo velo mientras tu duermes._

"¿Qué hago aquí?"Mira Harry a Draco preguntándole, además de con palabras con la mirada.

"Tranquilo, me dijo Dumbledore que te quedases conmigo" le responde el rubio.

"¿Llevas toda la noche velándome?" ¡Vaya pregunta que hace!¿Cómo no lo voy a hacer con lo que te amo? piensa Draco nada mas oír la pregunta de Harry.

"Si..."responde Draco bajando la mirada, pero Harry le levanta la cara con una mano para que le mire a los ojos.

"Draco, gracias"dice el moreno y le sonríe.

El tiempo se detiene para los dos chicos, unos minutos, o horas ¡qué mas daba! Se quedaron mirándose, Harry buscando en Draco algo que quería con todo su ser, y Draco mirando a través del iris de Harry para ver que es lo que le enamoró.

La piel de Draco se erizó por el contacto de miradas que tiene con Harry, la mente la tenía en blanco.

Como si hubiese un imán entre ellos dos, se acercaron deshaciendo el poco espacio que les separaban.

Le besó, un fogonazo en el pecho de Draco se deshizo y una corriente eléctrica corrió por todo el cuerpo de Harry.

El beso se volvió con más amor, con mas pasión. Intercambiaron miradas con los ojos cerrados, pensamientos con la mente en blanco y caricias con la respiración acelerada.

La pasión aumentó según los besos se hacían más profundos, sus lenguas exploraron la boca de su pareja.

Se deshicieron de la ropa y poco a poco los besos se dieron en otros lugares a parte de la boca, en el pecho, hombros, cuello y otros lugares.

Hicieron el amor como nunca lo hicieron, nunca lo hicieron con el sentimiento mas desconocido y más inexplicable.

Ni los filósofos griegos, ni los sabiosde todos los paises supieron describir aquello que es el amor.

Ron esperaba sentado en una cama de la enfermería cuando vio a dos hombres vestidos de enfermeros con una camilla, la chica que estaba en la camilla tenía los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"¡Ron!"dijo Hermione

A Ron se le relajó la musculatura del cuerpo y pudo echar a correr hacia Hermione que ya le esperaba con los brazos abiertos sentada en la cama.

El pelirrojo se abalanzó a Hermione y la besó, le beso los labios, las mejillas, los ojos, la frente la barbilla.

La besó como si de una muñequita herida se tratase y la abrazó con cariño.

"Hermione-decía entre beso y beso-no sabes cuánto te eché de menos, lo he pasado fatal"

"Ron, escúchame"decía ella riendo.

"¿Qu...qué pasa? ¿Estás mal otra vez?"dijo Ron preocupado

"No, solo quiero que sepas que te he echado mucho de menos, y que te quiero, te quiero mucho" dijo ella mirándole con ternura.

"Yo también te quiero Herm"

Después deamarse como nunca lo hicieronHarry se posó encima del pecho de Draco, para oír los latidos de su corazón.

"Draco"dijo Harry.

"¿Mmmh?"Esa fue la respuesta que le dio el rubio.

"¿Por qué te fijaste en mi?"La pregunta de Harry hizo que Draco abriese los ojos y le mirase.

"No lo sé, pero me alegro de haberlo hecho, ¿tú?"Responde.

"Yo estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado, gracias por quererme"sonríe.

"Te amo"dice Draco en un susurro para que sólo lo oyese él, para que lo supiese y para que jamás se le olvide.

"Harry-volvió a decir Draco-te prometo una cosa, ¿ves esa chimenea?-Harry asiente, la mira durante unos segundos y vuelve a mirar a su amado-pues nuestro amor durará hasta que se consuma el fuego..."

Harry se extraño y se asusto al oir eso, miró a draco y este le susurro...

_"Eternamente..."_

WUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Q XULI Q ME HA QDAO!! ME DA PENA Y TODO Q SE ACABE snif snif, pero así debe de ser, todo se acaba ¿no?

Menos el amor entre Draco y Harry...(q xuli!!xD)

Weno los versos que aparecen en la historia son de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, leed sus poesías, son realmente hermosas.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí todo, aquí termina la historia...(siempre cabe la posibilidad de hacer un prologo...xD)pero eso si queréis vosotras...

Weno no os vais a librar de mí durante un poco de tiempo, dentro de nada voy a subir una nueva propuesta, (no es la que dije que iba a subir en el cap anterior) esta es de humor, drama, romance, angst etc etc, la haré mas larga que este fico eso pretendo, trata de Draco, hermione...(TRANKILAS TODAS LAS AMANTES DE DRACO, OS ASEGURO QUE NO VAN A AKABAR JUNTOS, pero guardaran alguna relacion, amistosa, amistosa...:P)bueno, por ahí va escondido algún que otro SLASH!! Tmb tiene un poco de lemmon, pero bueno, yo creo que esta xuli!! Jejeje

Ya si que me despido deseándoos unas felices fiestas y que os traigan muchas cosas los Reyes Magos, Papá Noel etc etc ;)

Gracias por vuestro apoyo y nos vemos en el nuevo fic, que se llamará...

"Cachondismo Cósmico".Si habéis leído "los libros de Georgia Nicholson" (de Louise Rennison)sabréis de lo que hablo, sino leedlos, te partes de risa!!

Y ahora me piro vampiro...GRACIAS A TODS POR LOS RR!!

Un abrazo muy fuerte

NäTÿBläcK RiDa


End file.
